Darrys World
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Everyone has someone there for them...except Darry, whats he gonna do when life gets hard without his friends? Read and find out....its Dark and deep....I hope everyone likes it Rated for language and its dark side


**_I know this is probably gonna be kinda dark, but I'm in kinda a dark mood surprisingly thanks to a Hanson song haha. Anyway its about Darry. And it takes place after the book. So Dally and Johnny are still dead. R&R I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

I sighed sitting on top of the roof I was supposed to be fixing, but I couldn't bring myself to work right now. It had been 3 months since Dally and Johnny died and everyone was still pretty beat up about it. Including me. But what was bugging me was, there was no one there for me...I mean sure everyone says I have my brothers, but in reality Pony has Soda, Soda has Steve, Steve has Soda, Two-Bit has Steve, but who's there for Darry? No one, Soda and I get along fine but hes got enough going on with Sandy, and Pony and Steve...Twobit and I don't talk much, same with Steve and Pony and I still fight. I guess I was being a little selfish but sometimes I just wished I had someone there to talk to as well. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I dropped a pile of shingles.

"Oww fuck." I cursed holding my arm where I had made a nice little gash in my arm where it feel past me. After a few seconds I looked at the cut on my arm, watching drops of blood trickle down my arm, for that moment in time forgetting all about what had been bothering me only minutes before. All I could focus on was the feeling in my arm and the fact that there was still blood covering my arm.

"I guess I better get cleaned up..." I whispered to myself climbing off the roof and going to the bathroom washing my arm. It was a weird feeling, normally if I cut myself at work it was no big deal, just wash it off and continue about my day. But this time it was different. It was as if the Physical pain had washed away all my emotional pain, if only for a moment in time, but I felt good. I shrugged it off and bandaged myself up going back to work. I couldn't afford to be sitting around thinking about stupid stuff like this.

After work I got home to find Soda sitting on the couch holding Pony who was crying on his shoulder softly, reciting memories of him and Johnny. I walked past them to the bedroom and closed the door, not sure if they had even noticed I was there. I went to my bathroom taking the bandage from earlier off my arm and looking at the cut. It had stopped bleeding but was still a little sore. I ran it under the water to get any dirt and oils off it to bandage it again and hit it the wrong way while cleaning causing the cut to start bleeding again and for me to drop the soap I had been using on the floor with a thud. And despite the fact that it hurt, it once again took away those thoughts of neglect I had been feeling minutes before. And the more I thought about it now that I had the time, the more I liked the idea of being able to mask that pain, and help myself.

"Stop it Darrel. This is stupid, you know better than to think like that." I mentally smacked myself in the head for thinking that way, it was a stupid idea, Hurting myself to cover more hurt was pointless. I finished cleaning up and bandaged my arm back up. I had to get these ideas out of my head, I had to find something to do that would take my mind off things for a bit. I went to the kitchen getting out anything and everything I could find turning the stove on. I planned on making a large meal, something that would take concentration, take time and most importantly take my mind off things.

"Hey Dar what ya doin?" Soda finally emerged from the living room almost an hour later looking around the kitchen. "Didn't even know you were home yet." He continued, confirming my thoughts from earlier. They really hadn't noticed I was there making that pain in my heart hurt worse than before. I sighed softly not paying attention when moving a pan, burning my hand dropping it onto the floor spilling rice everywhere

"Woah Darry be careful...man you seem really out of it tonight." I ignored him as he got down on the floor cleaning the rice up. I looked at my hand which was turning red and has a small welt on it from the pan, once again clearing my mind from any thoughts. I sighed wrapping a towel around my hand and helping Soda clean

"I'm sorry little buddy...I guess it was just a long day at work." Soda nodded and put his hand on my shoulder

"Its ok Darry, why don't you go get some rest, I'll finish dinner." I nodded a little, I couldn't help but think selfishly again, why couldn't he just sit and talk to me about what was wrong? Why couldn't he of said 'I'm sorry what happened at work?' Why did he have to say it the way he did and just dismiss me? I sighed getting up going to my room laying down, thoughts swimming through my head as if they were trapped in a violent storm, crashing about. Maybe some sleep will clear my head. I thought to myself hugging my pillow against me, as if for comfort and understanding. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep, to dream of what was to come.

* * *

_**OK thats it for now, I do have more plans for this story, but first I want reviews lol. So leave me lots and i may continue quick hehe And if you like this, read my other stories,. cause the more reviews I get the faster I update things**_


End file.
